A Mothers Touch
by Samerys707
Summary: AU One shot. Akihito remembers his Mother and the night he received devastating news.


**Hello! A belated fic. Mothers day actually sparked this one-shot. I'm in midst of revising and rewriting my old stories, I'm sure your aware of the ones I am talking about. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Takaba Akihito had a fairly good childhood, a passionate father and a loving mother. Life wasn't always easy for his parents, when moving from one city to another. He saw the hardships his parents went through, to insure the best for him and Akihito couldn't be more grateful. His mother was a friendly and open-minded person, always had something nice to say to everyone. She would have had something nice to say to Asami, had she met him. Unfortunately life can be cruel at times and Akihito had realised that, too little too late.

It had happened quite quickly, considering he had seen his mother not very long ago. She was in perfect health too. So what happened next, came as a huge blow to him. Akihito had been out on a job. He was hidden up on the roof, with his camera, ready to snap some photos of a dodgy politician. Akihito had his hands on this article, it would have been on the top page in the newspaper as well. He was concentrating hard on getting the evidence. Akihito never allowed distractions.

Then the call came.

Akihito had snatched his phone quickly, as it began ringing to life. His main aim was to shut the thing up, or else his cover would have been blown. But as he tried to do so, when glancing down at his phone, his blood seemed to freeze. It wasn't every day his father would ring or check in with him, especially at this time of night. Yet that day, the phone call, seemed to beg for an answer. Something was telling him to answer the phone and he no longer cared about his cover.

He remembers it even now, clearly as though it happened just yesterday. The exact words from his father's mouth.

_'Akihito__...I...I'm sorry.'_

Akihito had immediately picked the phone up, happiness and surprise clearly etched on his face. But when his fathers broken voice came through, Akihito couldn't help the concern and fear in his own voice.

_'Tou-san...is everything alright?'_

The silence that greeted him, was like the calm before the storm. It made Akihito frown, his heartbeat slowing down to a 'thump, thump'. Akihito's eyes widened having realised his father may have hung up, only the line was still going.

Akihito's frown deepened and something disturbing settled deep in his gut. Something wrong. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again.

_'Tou-__san...'_

Akihito had tried again, when a choked sob broke through, his already unstable barrier of emotions. Alarms bells immediately rung deaf in Akihito's ears. Akihito knew that this was wrong, so very wrong.

Akihito gulped loudly as sweat swarmed him like an overall. Tears sprung to his eyes, the reason very unclear. As though something just broke inside him. He cleared his throat, shaking his head as he tried to gain his father's attention. He had opened his mouth to speak, when his fathers hoarse voice made him freeze and just listen.

_'She's gone, Akihito.' _

His fathers choking sobs, made Akihito's legs go weak as he fell to the floor. Akihito's blood ran cold, his heart squeezing in pain as he gasped for breath. His father wasn't finished though, there was more heartache to come.

_'Y__-your mother...*gasp*...her h-heart...*gasp*...it stopped'_

_'Beating...'_

_'Beating...'_

_'Beating...'_

Akihito's heart seemed to slow its beating rhythm, as the phone slipped carelessly to the ground. Tears flowed silently down Akihito's pale cheeks. His world had just crashed into a million pieces.

_'No!'_

Akihito's mind screamed in denial and disbelief. Akihito was in a trance refusing to believe his fathers words, trusting them instead to be a bunch of lies.

Akihito shivered uncontrollably on the roof, his mind in chaos not far off from the feeling in his heart. His eyes snapped close as he surrendered to the weakness drawing him in. A flash of his mothers smile, her bubbly laugh ringing in his ears, and the warmth of her cuddle, all that he could see, hear and feel in his frozen state.

He couldn't feel his heart, as though it was disappearing along with his mothers soul. The phone continued to call out to him, as though the truth wasn't embedded enough in his head.

His father wanted him to listen, but how could he? Akihito was busy listening to his mothers laugh, bubbling in his delicate ears. Akihito remained sprawled out on the ground in a trance, his mind-body and soul, refusing to believe the most important person in his life was gone.

Now, forever and always.

It was Asami Ryuichi who brought him back to life, he sparked the raging fire within Akihito, and this was only the beginning of their story.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you **


End file.
